It is desired from the viewpoint of human engineering that a tactile feedback be provided in connection with pushbutton switches for use in a keyboard. Specifically, when a switch is depressed, it is actuated and, at the same time, the operator should be allowed to sense the actuation through her tactile sensation. This will permit her to recognize that the switch has been actuated, which means that she is no longer required to keep depressing the switch. Accordingly, the keyboard is easy for the operator to operate, and gives less feeling of fatigue. Pushbutton switches of this kind are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,632, 3,993,884, and 4,153,829, where a snap-action leaf spring is used to give the operator a tactile feel when a switch is depressed. Since it is desired to make the tactile feedback more certain, there is a need for a keyboard which can not only give the operator a tactile feel but also produce a clicking sound when a switch is operated. However, the prior art devices described above are simply able to give a tactile feel, and it has been difficult for them to make a clicking sound.